


Another Picture

by Skarsguardian_Reader



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral, Shameless Smut, Spanking, role play if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarsguardian_Reader/pseuds/Skarsguardian_Reader
Summary: this is a dream I had of bill





	Another Picture

While I was getting my treatment for carbon monoxide poisoning done, I had the most bizarre dream…

Basically I had been dating Bill for a bit, but we hadn’t had sex yet. No clue why but we just hadn’t.

One night we went out with some friends to a club. Bill sat drinking with his friends, I had gotten up and danced with mine. At first it was hyper dancing to fast, up beat songs. Then songs with harder beats and more bass came on and we started dancing a bit more sexy.

Basically I was dirty dancing with some girl friends. Bill couldn’t take his eyes off me. He was getting hard watching my hips sway and the way I’d dip low and come up slow. He wanted me and he wanted me now.

He told his friends he wasn’t feeling good before going over to me. He pulled me close by the belt loops of my jeans and practically growled in my ear. “We’re leaving. Now!”

I followed him out of the club where he grabbed a taxi. He didn’t say a single thing save for our address. I thought I had done something wrong, pissed him off somehow. In a way I did.

When we got home I walked inside while he paid. I went straight to the room where I took off my shoes and started to brush out my hair. Bill walked in shortly after. He looked like an animal stalking his prey, the way he watched me, slowly moving into the room.

“Strip,” He said with a deadly calm voice. I looked at him stunned. He’s never acted this way before. He took two big steps before he was pressed against my front. He big hand came up to grip my chin firmly.

“Am I speaking English?” I nodded. “Then do as you’re told. Strip.” The only time I’ve seen that look in his eye was when he played Roman Godfrey and to be honest, he was giving me Roman vibes.

I did as I was told. Feeling his eyes rake over every new patch of skin I exposed as I removed my clothes. Once I was down to just my panties, he stopped me. Told me to turn around and lean forward, brace myself on the bed. I turned to face the bed, bending forward till I could place my hands flat on the mattress.

He used his foot to get me to spread my legs just a bit before running his hand over my ass slowly. Like he was trying to learn it and commit it to memory. I bit my lip to hold back a soft moan.

“Now you’re gonna pay for teasing me all night. Had me believing you were so sweet and innocent… But tonight. No, no, not sweet and innocent at all. Far from it.” He gripped my hip, digging his fingers into the flesh as he spoke. “You’re gonna count every last one, and if you miss one, we start over.”

I could already guess what he was gonna do and I was getting wet just from the thought of it.

Smack!

His hand came down hard on my left ass cheek, rocking me forward a bit. “One.” I said with a calm, steady voice.

Smack!

“Two!” I bit my lip

Smack!

“Three!”

He’d alternate which cheek he’d smack with each smack. By the time he got to fifteen, I was shaking and more than likely I had soaked my panties. Bill’s hand probably stung but he never let on if it did.

“Such a good girl. Taking her punishment so well.” I nodded my head afraid to speak. “Now stay like that.” He pulled my panties off and had me step out of them one foot at a time before placing them in his pocket. “And let me enjoy the view of your red ass, presented so nicely for me.” I stayed still hearing him move around for a moment and then I head the click of a camera and saw the flash against the wall in front of me.

I heard him waving something before a Polaroid picture was tossed on the bed in front of me. It was a picture of my ass, red like he said. I could hear him chuckle before he ran one finger through my folds, testing to see how wet I am.

“Such a naughty girl. Cunt dripping and all I’ve done is spank you.” He moved his finger back through my folds, collecting my juices before the camera went off again. This picture was of his finger, still teasing my folds, completely slick with my juices.

He continued to tease me, taking two more pictures before sliding his finger inside me. Pushing in as deep as he could, circling it before curling it to stroke my walls. The camera went off again. A picture of his finger buried knuckle deep in my dripping cunt.

I held back my moans, trying not to give away just how much pleasure he was bringing me. My pussy did that already.

He slipped another finger inside me, another picture. He started fingering me, fast, making my body rock with the movements. I gripped the duvet tight, hanging my head, trying to fight off the moans, but small whimpers slipped past my lips.

I was at his Mercy and he knew it. He could do whatever he wanted and I’d beg him not to stop. He’d happily take picture after picture till all the film was used up, and I’d happily let him. Never once shying away.

Just as my orgasm was about to hit, he pulled his fingers out. I heard his knee softly thud on the floor as he knelt down. Another picture of just how wet I was for him. When he stood up he placed the camera on my back. “If that falls, I’ll spank you so had you won’t be able to sit for a week.” I held perfectly still. The camera didn’t even jolt once.

He stepped into my line of view. Letting me watch as he undressed completely. Cock hard and leaking. His hand wrapped around it. “This is because of you. And you’re gonna fix it, aren’t you.”

“Y-yes.” I whimpered instead of nodding, afraid of dropping the camera. He smirked walking over to me and taking the camera. “On your knees now!” I turned to him and dropped to my knees. Looking up just in time to have my picture taken. He smirked, tossing the picture with the others, before gripping his cock at the base. “Open up and stick your tongue out.” I did as instructed, looking at his cock as he guided it to my tongue. Rubbing the leaking tip on my tongue. Another picture was taken, it fell to the floor. “Suck it.”

I wrapped my lips around it and started moving my head. Taking him as deep as I could, sucking hard as I pulled back. His moans mixed with the sounds of me sucking him off, filled the room. I relaxed as best I could, allowing his cock to slide further into my mouth and past my gag reflex. Within seconds my nose was pressed to his pubic bone, I held still hearing the camera go off again.

“Hands and knees.” He growled as I pulled off to breathe. I had barely gotten into the requested position when I felt the head of his cock teasing my clit. “I don’t wanna hear a single fucking sound unless it’s my name. Understood?” He growled. I was already in for it, might as well dig my grave deeper. “Yes… Roman.” I smirked.

Bill growled, wrapping his hand in my hair, yanking me up and against him. “You want Roman Godfrey? I’ll give you Roman fucking Godfrey.” He shoved back onto my hands and knees before getting off the bed. I heard him open a drawer before he got back on the bed.

“Hands behind your back.” I laid my cheek against the duvet and put my hands behind my back. He wrapped a something cool and smooth around my hands, tying them together. I could only guess it was a tie.

I was gonna make a remark but I was silenced when he slammed his cock into me without warning. Using my bound hands to pull me back into the thrust. He pulled out just enough to snap a picture, muttering about how I was, “Some, damn fine pussy.” He started slamming into me, skin slapping skin loud enough to cover the sound of the camera going off at times.

All sound that I could possibly have made was trapped in my throat, building with each forward snap of his hips. Finally the dam broke and all I could do was scream, “Roman,” repeatedly as though I forgot all other words.

Bill’s smirk grew when he heard the sounds I made. He pulled on my hands again pulling me up against his chest. Both our bodies were covered in sweat. “Look at you, begging for more of my cock.” He wrapped an arm around my waist, using deep slow thrusts to keep me moaning. Burying his face in my neck he bit the skin hard enough to leave a mark. Before pulling away he got a picture of me, face twisted in pain and pleasure, legs spread to take him deep, neck dripping with his saliva.

He let the picture fall before pulling out and lifting me off the bed. He moved me to face the dresser and the mirror that rested just above it. Untying my hands so I can hold myself up. “I want you to watch while I fuck you, watch while I make you cum so hard you’ll discover a new fucking galaxy.” I braced myself against the dresser, locking eyes with him in the mirror.

He kissed the air in a teasing way before gripping my hip and lining himself up. “Scream my name.” He smirked as he slammed in. I, of course, screamed out Roman. Bill just smacked my ass before pulling out and slamming back in. Three more times he repeated his actions before he started to actually thrust in rhythmically. The dresser slammed into the wall, making the mirror shake, but i kept my eyes on our bodies. Watching as he threw his head back moaning loudly. Watching as my mouth repeatedly formed his name, Roman’s name.

It didn’t take long before I felt my climax build again. My nails leaving tracks in the polished wood of the dresser top. My walls starting to clench around him, drawing him deeper. “You gonna cum baby?” He smirked, hand snaking around my waist to tease my clit. “Yes! Fuck! Please let me cum?” I begged.

He brought my right to the edge, slowing down enough to hold me in limbo. Snapping more pictures before finally speeding up. He pulled me back against him, gripping my chin tight and forcing me to look at the mirror. “You cum, you scream my name, and you don’t take your eyes off that beautiful face you make. Understand?” I did my best to nod. He released me and I gripped the dresser again. I locked eyes with myself, trying my hardest to keep my eyes open and focused.

His movements sped up his fingers working my clit. I opened my mouth and screamed out his name, feeling the white hot rush of pleasure throughout my body. I kept my eyes locked on my own face, seeing the pleasure I felt reflected there. The flash of the camera making me see the galaxy he talked about.

I was too lost in what i was feeling and seeing i had missed his orgasm. When I had calmed down enough to register what was happening around me he had stopped moving and was breathing hard, a wide smile on his face.

He placed the camera down and pulled out. He quickly lifted me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down and gathered all the pictures, placing them on his bedside table. As he crawled into bed he kissed every inch of my body he could reach. Before laying down and pulling me close. His hands were warm and soft as the rubbed my back and sides.

I relaxed against him closing my eyes. “Did I hurt you? Was I too rough?” He sounded worried. “You didn’t hurt me, baby. That was amazing, I’ve never felt anything like that.” I looked up at him, finding him already looking at me. All signs of Roman Godfrey gone. “I don’t know what brought that on, but it was really good.” He admitted, a light blush turning his cheek pink.

“It was, but next time, let’s stick to your name. I’m pretty sure the neighbors think I cheated on you now.” He laughed. “Yes ma’am.” I quirked an eyebrow. “Hello Henry.” Suddenly he was bashful and his accent was a bit more southern when he asked if he could kiss me.


End file.
